


Dear Prince, Dear King

by bloody_empress24



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Gen, Memories, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/pseuds/bloody_empress24
Summary: Little snippets by Prompto about Noctis and how he sees him through his viewfinder through the time they're together.





	Dear Prince, Dear King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treya_barton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/gifts).



 

  1. Trying



 

It was unusual at first, how we’d met. I didn’t even get to snap a decent picture of you back then. You looked so sad. You did like hanging out at the back of the school alone. With all those building equipment lying around. What were you thinkin’ about? Quite a lot of things maybe?

 

I wasn’t the type to exert so much effort to befriend someone way out of my league, but there I had been—grinding myself to dust just to be more appealing for you. I did not regret changing myself to get you to accept me. It paved a way for me to improve myself.

 

  1. Friends



 

Awkward. Just a little.

 

At least over time I worked up the courage to approach you. I was different physically by then. But still you remembered me! I thought for sure you hated me. I was annoying, wasn’t I? You still weren’t open to selfies at the time. You were awful, for a prince! And did you even take care of your skin? Like dude, your zits were horrible! I was glad you eventually took Ignis’ advice on bro-skin care. Now our selfies were lit! My phone camera could barely detect your nose blackheads anymore.

 

  1. Roadtrips



 

First time going on a journey outside the wall with you! You have no idea just how many memory cards I snuck in my pack the day we left Insomnia. Photos, dude! Photos! I could retire with just taking photos of the scenery with you guys! But there could never be enough.

 

You became a lot better with selfies and poses, man. Loved them! Although, I gotta say, half of my shots were you and your gaping mouth—‘cos you like to sleep a damn lot during the ride!

 

Well, not when the Regalia broke down. Six, I think pushing the car took years outta your nap time. I did have a souvenir of you when you crashed down in the caravan in Hammerhead. The bed was stiff, but you slept like a rock. Gladio said Titan could quake the outpost down and you would even sleep through it.

 

  1. Heart



I seriously thought you’d ditch me after that talk at the rooftop, mate. It really meant a lot to me. I’m not really great with words—but you listened to me. Comforted me. If only I could’ve turned back time, maybe I could have snapped a photo of your calm, soothing self. But I guess some moments weren’t gonna be able to be preserved through the camera lens. Sometimes it’s better to let it be through our eyes. And I’m glad I saw your heartfelt gratitude for me as a friend.

But for now I promise I would never miss an opportunity to take photos of you in your most important moments through my viewfinder. That’s how much you mean to me.

  1. Fun



 

Happy. Embarrassed. Scared. Pained. Irritated. Gloomy. Smug.

Man, I think I’ve recorded every single emotion your poker face could do, Noct! The hunts were a good distraction and cause for me to snap many candid photos! I have enough blackmail to last us [and more] to Altissia. Wonder if Lady Lunafreya would like them? You’d kill me for sure—but I got tons! Ha!

 

Remember that time we swam through that Duscaean mud after that catoblepas mission? You’re like the grime monster from Galahd sewers! Of course I had snapped a photo or two without you knowing. All of us were so dirty back then. A royal grimy prince! What was the nickname you had? Gladio gave it to you. ‘Your Royal Grubbiness’. I wheezed too much laughing I think I managed to eat the mud from my lips.

 

Ignis did not even hesitate to splurge a little money for a caravan with a decent shower, though. You scrubbed yourself to kingdom come you were pink afterwards. Like a peach under the caravan light. And I wasn’t even using any filters.

 

  1. Conflict



 

Following Altissia’s gotta be the least times I took out the camera.

I was actually surprised I managed to get enough scenery photos while on our train ride. You hadn’t smiled since then. But I promised I’d get you your photos, didn’t I? Even though Iggy wouldn’t be able to see them anymore, at least our experiences were still preserved. You looked as though you aged somewhat. Burdened by grief. But I don’t blame you, Noct. And I will still be here to support you.

 

  1. Absence



 

Hope. It’s what I clung onto when we got separated.

I dunno what Ardyn did to you to push me off the train, but, I did not hate you truly. I fought to survive. Regardless the pain. You had no idea how happy I was when you guys came to rescue me. And at least you were smiling again.

 

It was at a whim, but I took a photo of you when you were not looking. You seemed determined. And that’s one of my favourite expressions on you. You were like a King. Our Chosen King.

 

But I never thought that would be one of the last few I’d ever take of you.

 

  1. Return



The long wait was hard, dude. But I'm so glad--I'm so ecstatic to see you again. And we both even have beards! Sorry, I just had to take tons of photos of us. After all, we'd be travelling to Insomnia then.  Can't really get out of a  _hairy_ situation, can we?

Hey, Noct. I did promise to myself I would take a photo for every single important moment you have in your life.

 

But right now, as the first rays of light arrive in this deserted Citadel, I’m gonna have to break that. You sleeping on your throne is enough to be burned in my memories forever. I browsed through my stock, and looked for the happiest photo I have ever taken of you. I figured it would be best to greet the new dawn with a smile on our faces, right? The light returned, and your smile will be with us, forever as well.

 

 


End file.
